


Are you going to make me walk the plank?

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was probably in over her head this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you going to make me walk the plank?

This wasn't how Darcy ever expect to meet the bad ass leather clad Director of Shield, sneaking into the mans office to find her confiscated iPod was on the very bottom of the list of ways Of How To Get On Fury's Shitlist but a girl has to do what a girl has to do what a girl has to do. 

She was rummaging through the drawers when she heard the husky and deadly voice behind her. "You got exactly ten seconds to explain what exactly you think you are doing or I'll make sure no one will ever see you again." Darcy went still as stone as she heard those words that left her wondering her whole life.

She turned around slowly and blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Are you going to make me walk the plank?" 

He stared at her for a brief second then fixed her with a menacing glare, which Darcy had to admit was kind of hot in a I'm going to shit myself kind of way. "The hell did you say?" 

Darcy swallowed. "I asked if you were going to make me walk the plank?" She gave him a big grin because she is no longer frightened by his mere presence anymore, well ok not as much. 

"God damnit." Fury groaned out. "I'm stuck with Stark's female clone as a soulmate." 

"Darcy Lewis." She corrected but couldn't hold back a grin.

Fury narrows his eye at her. "I know exactly who you are Ms. Lewis the question is what you are doing here."

"I came to get my iPod that Agent Asshat didn't return." 

"And you thought you would find it here?" 

Darcy shrugged. "Was worth a try."

Fury sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hill bring me Darcy Lewis's IPod."

Darcy nearly squealed in triumph. "Thanks Nicky."

"No." He glared again. "Rule one you can call me Nick, Director, Fury or asshole but you don't call me Nicky." 

Darcy shrugged. "Sure thing Nicky."

He slammed his fist down on his desk. "Out of my office now."

Darcy pouted but went to walk out of his office before his voice stop. "Oh and Ms. Lewis when I get off I plan on taking you out."

Darcy grinned as she closed the door behind her. 


End file.
